


Beautiful

by amoldfield



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bottom Evan, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Dream Sex, Everybody Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fetish Clothing, First Dates, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Sex, High School, Homework, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Idiots in Love, Kinda, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Nobody is Dead, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, School, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Teen Crush, Top Connor, True Love, Wet Dream, depressed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoldfield/pseuds/amoldfield
Summary: Evan and Connor are forced to work on a school project together, but Evan has a big secret that may not be easy to hide; he is in love with Connor, And as Evan quickly finds out, sometimes love makes us do crazy things, things that we could never imagine doing otherwise.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank a few people before we get started. I would first like to thank Sayre for hosting the big bang, which this story was written for. I would also like to thank and apologize to my artist, faistyboyconnor. While they did do an amazing job on their artwork, I, unfortunately, couldn't figure out how to insert it into my work, I really did try. So, I guess the most I can do is say to check out their Tumblr, they really do an amazing job. The last person I would like to thank is you, the reader. Without all you guys supporting me, this work would have never been all that it is today.

“Alright, class,” our science teacher, Ms. Klaus, who was standing at the front of the classroom, said. “You will be working on a project on the solar system, in pairs.”

Evan started to worry, his anxiety revealing itself and making him panic. He was scared that nobody would want to be his partner and even if someone did, he was not looking forward to being social with said partner. Who knew who his partner was going to be, they could be lazy and make him do everything, they could be mean, or they could be super particular with their work.

“Hey, Hansen. I guess we’re working together.” Evan looked up to see Connor, finding that all his other classmates were already in pairs.

“Uh...yeah...it seems so…” Evan replied.

Evan had a major crush on the brown-haired beauty. He would never act on it though, would never tell Connor how he felt, he had way too much anxiety and self-doubt to think that Connor could ever love him back. Connor took the empty seat next to Evan.

“So, Hansen, what are you doing after-” Connor started before getting interrupted.

“Now that you have your partner, you will write a four-page paper about one of the planets with your partner, you can choose from any of the planets but Earth. The project must be typed using size twelve font. The grading will be based on effort, the information you find, and how well the paper is constructed. The project will be due in two weeks,” the middle-aged redheaded teacher, told us loudly, speaking over anyone who might have been talking.

“So, as I was saying, what are you doing after school today?” Connor asked as soon as Ms. Klaus had stopped talking.

“I don’t think I have anything going on,” Evan said, searching his mind for anything he would have going on later that day.

“Okay, cool! Do you want to come over to work on the project? We might as well get started, we have a lot to do and not much time to do it,” Connor asked, his head tilting just a bit.

“Sure,” Evan replied, trying to remain cool.

A few tedious hours later, school finally let out. Evan walked briskly to his locker, trying to get out of the school as quick as possible, he really didn’t want to be there any longer. He put the books from his last period class into his locker and grabbed his azure backpack. He gently shut his green colored locker and made his way to the front entrance of the school. As he walked down the steps leading to the parking lot, someone called out his name.

“Hansen, need a ride? Remember we’re starting our project today.” Evan looked toward where the voice was coming from and saw Connor leaning on the hood of his grey car.

“I didn’t forget. Thank you for the offer, and if you don’t mind I could use a ride to your house,” Evan responded, beginning to fill with nervousness.

He felt as though everyone was staring at him, silently making fun of him. This was why he hated crowds so much.

“Yeah, come on. Get in,” Connor replied, on his face a small smile.

And so, Evan got into Connor’s beat up Chevy. As they drove to Connor’s house, they started to talk about the project they were assigned.

“So, what planet were you thinking of researching?” Evan asked, his hands fiddling in his lap.

“I don't know. Honestly, I don’t want to do the project either way and I truly think it’ll be boring no matter which one we pick. So, I was going to let you choose, I hope that’s alright.”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Evan started to think about which planet they should do their research project on, he didn’t want to do one everyone else would pick, he wanted to be original, but at the same time he didn’t want to choose one that didn’t have a lot of information on it, for he wanted the project to be as easy as possible, he wanted to select one that they would be able to write four pages on.

“How about Neptune?” Evan suggested, very afraid that Connor wouldn’t agree with his idea.

“Yeah, that sounds neat.” Evan gave a silent sigh of relief, glad that Connor agreed with his decision.

After ten minutes of driving, Connor and Evan pulled into the cracked driveway of a white two-story house.

“Alright, we’re here,” Connor told Evan as he opened the driver side door.

Evan opened the passenger side door and exited the car, making sure to close the door once he was out. He walked into the house behind Connor, inside, it was rather quiet, so Evan assumed that nobody was home. Connor led Evan up the stairs, to his room. Connor’s room was the last room to the right and was painted black, several emo band posters scattered along the walls. He had a made twin sized bed pushed into the back-left corner of his room and a wooden desk on the opposite wall. Connor sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, signaling for Evan to sit down next to him. Evan sat down to Connor’s right and put his bag down on the floor beside him.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back,” Connor said as he pushed himself up from his bed with his hands.

Connor exited the room, closing the door on his way out.

An awkward silence filled the air as Evan sat there stiffly, waiting for Connor to return. He glanced about the room, eyes jumping from one place to the next. Evan tried to get himself to relax and when he leaned against the wall, his hand landed on a soft piece of fabric. Evan pulled it from its spot between where the bed met the wall and found that it was one of Connor’s hoodies. It was black with white drawstrings and slightly dirty, most likely from frequent wear. Evan brought it up to his nose and sniffed, it smells heavily of Connor. A shiver rushed through his body as some of the blood from his head rushed to his dick. Evan doesn’t know what came over him, but when he saw the doorknob begin to turn, he quickly opened his backpack and shoved it in, speedily zipping it back up.

When Connor entered the room, he walked to the desk at the opposite side of the room from Evan. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a shiny silver laptop. He then came toward Evan and sat down in the spot he was sitting just minutes ago. He opened the lid of his laptop and his long slender fingers danced across the keyboard as he logged into it. Once he was signed in, he opened Chrome and typed ‘Neptune facts’ into Google, clicking on the first link that popped up.

“We should be able to find most of the information we need for our project on here,” Connor informed him with a smile that sent Evan’s heart aflutter.

Evan tried to keep his feelings for the boy in front of him at bay. All he needed to be was Connor’s friend, nothing more. Evan suddenly remembered that he should probably call his mother so that she wouldn’t worry about where he was. He dialed the number into his approximately two-year-old iPhone 7 and told her that he was at a friend’s house, doing homework. She was elated that he was being social and making a friend.

Connor and Evan worked on the project for several hours before they decided to call it a night. Connor drove Evan home, Evan instructing him on how to get to his house. They ended up not finishing their project that night and scheduled another day to work on it together. They exchanged phone numbers in Evan’s driveway before he exited Connor’s car. Evan waved to Connor as he drove away. Connor waved back at him when he saw what Evan was doing. He entered his house and climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Evan took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, dropping his backpack off in his room before doing so. When Evan entered his room, he remembered that Connor’s sweatshirt was still in his book bag. He opened his backpack and pulled out Connor’s hoodie. He got into bed and cuddled up to Connor’s hoodie.

Evan laid on his soft, warm bed, unmoving, trying to get some much-deserved rest, for he had a long day, but he couldn’t, for he could not stop thinking about Connor and the hoodie Evan just stole from him. Evan knew it was wrong to take things without the person’s permission, but he just couldn’t help himself, especially in a situation such as the one he found himself in a few hours prior. Evan thought about Connor, he most certainly did not deserve the way Evan treated him, Connor was so special and he deserved so much more than anything Evan could ever give him. Evan wondered why Connor even wanted to be friends with someone like himself. Evan was so geeky, and nervous, and shy, while Connor was so much more. Connor was so beautiful and funny, and nice, and so… and so… well, Connor. Evan couldn’t help but love Connor, just like he couldn’t help all the blood that was rushing to a certain area of his body. It was not long before Evan noticed he was half-hard in his pants just from him thinking about Connor.

Evan removed the blankets, which had been covering him, and shoved them down to the foot of his bed. He then stood up from his bed for a moment, so that it would be easier for him to remove his pajama pants. Evan shimmied out of his blue pajama pants and folded them over the headrest of his black desk chair. He then laid back down on his bed and grabbed Connor’s sweatshirt, which he had stolen from him, from the space between the bed and the wall. Evan hesitantly lifted the black hoodie up to his face and took a deep breath in. The scent of Connor only proved to further harden his erection. Evan, with the hand he was not using to keep Connor’s sweatshirt secured to his face, started to palm his erection through his grey-colored boxers.

“Ngh,... fuck, Connor,” Evan moaned softly.

Evan gently closed his eyes and imagined it was Connor’s hands on him, exploring him, instead of his own, much smaller one. He vividly pictured Connor’s gorgeous face just above his, looking into his eyes with love and lust written in them. He saw Connor’s hands trailing over his body, wanting to make him feel good, wanting to make him cum, not caring if he received any pleasure at all, for making Evan squirm and writhe was enough for him. As Evan pictured Connor sliding his hand into Evan’s boxers to grab at his, now fully-hardened, cock, Evan’s hand did the same thing. Evan started with slow but deliberate strokes, in order to not make himself cum too quickly. He bit his lip, trying to silence his loudest moans, in order that his mother would not wake up and find Evan in a very heated masturbation session. He continued his way too slow strokes for some time until it became too unbearable for Evan. Evan, needing to gain more friction, sped up his strokes, into a more comfortable rhythm. As Evan sped up his strokes, his other hand, which was still clutched around Connor’s hoodie, detached itself from Connor’s sweatshirt to explore some sensitive areas of Evan’s body. His hand traveled down his body, stopping to play with the most sensitive parts. The hand went between the teen's thighs and stopped at his backside. Evan, not wanting to hurt himself with what he was about to do, reached his hand over and opened up the drawer of his wooden nightstand. Inside, he found a bottle of lube. He pulled it out from its spot in his nightstand and opened it up. Once opened Evan squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers. He then shut the bottle and returned it to its spot in the drawer of Evan’s nightstand. Evan quietly shut the drawer and returned his fingers back to the spot they were just moments ago, Evan’s hole. One of his fingers gently pressed its way inside of Evan’s body. It was a bit painful at first, but not too unbearable. Once inside, the finger twisted and turned, trying its best to stretch Evan out. When the pain had reduced and started turning into pleasure, Evan added another finger, then another. These three fingers stretched and prodded Evan, as he believed Connor’s would if they were ever in a situation such as the one playing out in Evan’s mind. Evan knew it was wrong, to think of his friend in such a sexual manner, but not even Evan could deny that picturing Connor with Evan in such a way turned him on that much more. Evan was so close to cumming now, so very close, and even though Evan knew it was wrong, so very wrong, his hands picked up the speed anyway. It would not be long now, this much was clear. Evan was bucking up into the hand wrapped around his cock, doing anything to gain even more friction, and, just as he was about to burst, his phone started to ring. Evan barely heard it at first, while in a state of such bliss, but with the longer the phone rang, the clearer it became to Evan, and the less he knew he could ignore it. Evan wondered who would be calling him at such a late hour. With his curiosity peaked, Evan decided to stop masturbating and answer his phone.

“Hello, who is this?” Evan asked quietly to the person on the other end of the phone line.

“Hey, Evan,” the familiar voice said, not answering Evan’s question.

Evan would recognize that all too familiar voice anywhere, even when he was tired and horny, it was his long-time best friend, Jared Kleinman.

“Oh, hey Jared, what’s up?” Evan asked in a friendly manner.

“Eh, nothing much, just getting some homework done,” Jared answered.

Evan could tell that Jared was very tired, just like Evan, but it wasn’t surprising at all to Evan that Jared was staying up so late finishing his homework, for it is a pretty well-known fact that Jared is a huge procrastinator.

“Well, how’s it going?” Evan questioned, genuinely interested in what Jared had to say.

“Pretty good! This actually has to do with what I am calling about.”

“Okay, what do you need?” asked Evan, wanting to help his best friend in any way he could.

“Well, so I’ve completed most of my homework, except for English. I can’t for the life of me think of what we had to do for English, so, I was wondering if you know what our homework for English is.”

“Oh, yeah, our English homework is to write a two-page persuasive essay on our views of gun control.”

“Okay, thanks,” Jared replied.

“You are welcome. Was that all?” Evan asked, wanting to know if there was any other way he could help out his good friend.

“Um… I actually have one more question,” Jared admitted shyly.

“What is it?” Evan questioned as politely as he could.

“How did you answer the question concerning gun control?” Jared asked.

“I said that the laws should be stricter, but those are just my personal views on the matter. I think Mr. Abbot just want us to answer honestly,” Evan answered.

“Well, that’s all. Thank you so much for your help. I guess I just wasn’t paying that good of attention in English as I probably should’ve,” Jared responded a bit ashamed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Evan replied kindly.

“Well, you have a good night, Evan,” Jared said.

“You too,” Evan responded.

“Bye,"

“Bye,” Evan replied.

And, with that, Evan hung up the phone. Once he had done so, Evan was quick to realize that his hard-on had flagged. Evan, not wanting to be tired in the morning, decided to try again to get at least some sleep. Evan stood up and walked toward his desk. He placed his phone screen-side down onto his dark brown desk. Evan then took his pajama pants from the headrest of his black desk chair. He gently unfolded them and put them on. Evan then walked back to his bed, laid down, and pulled up the covers. The last thing Evan did before he went to sleep was tuck Connor’s hoodie close to his body so that he would be able to cuddle with it as he slept. That night, dreams of Connor ran through Evan’s head.

Connor opened the door and was shocked to see what he did, his sweatshirt was on Evan’s face and his hand on his cock. It seemed that Evan didn’t notice the door open because he just kept on masturbating.

“Mmm...Connor,” Evan moaned loudly.

Connor was getting very flustered, he couldn’t believe that Evan was masturbating to him, this must be a dream. He slowly walked toward Evan and when he reached the bed, he put his knee down on it and climbed into the bed. As he towered over Evan, he slowly pushed his hoodie off his face with his right hand.

“Connor! What are you doing here?” Evan squeaked.

“I came to work on our project,” Connor replied innocently.

Evan had completely forgotten that they had scheduled to work on their project today. He felt so stupid. He couldn’t believe he forgot something so important.

“Well...okay then.” As Evan said this, he tried to push himself off the bed and just forget all of this but couldn’t because Connor kept him planted there by pushing Evan down by placing his hand on his chest and kissed him.

The kiss was heated and passionate and Connor’s lips were so very soft. They both wanted this, and Evan couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. Even though it was Evan’s first kiss, he could tell it was a good one, possibly the best one he would have in his entire life. Evan could tell that Connor was skilled in this, whether it was a natural talent, or he gained his skill from practice, Evan didn’t know, however, he hoped it was the former. As Connor kissed him, he replaced Evan’s hand on his hardened length with his own. When Connor started to move his hand up and down, Evan moaned noisily. Connor kissed down Evan’s neck as he continued the motions of his hand. When Connor reached a particularly sensitive spot on Evan’s neck, he bit down very gently, trying not to hurt Evan, but leaving his mark, letting everyone know that Evan was his and his alone. This made Evan moan, for this meant that this was most likely not a one-time thing. Connor removed his hand from Evan’s member for a moment, with a whine from Evan as he pulled away, to remove his sweatshirt and shirt. He was beautiful, lean and slightly muscled, Evan thought. Evan reached for his chest, trying to grab at whatever pretty part of Connor he could touch, and slid his hands down it, trying to memorize the feel of every curve of Connor’s body.

“Do you have any lube?” Connor asked suddenly.

Evan pulled himself into a sitting position and opened the drawer to his nightstand. He reached his hand into the drawer and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom in purple packaging. Connor twisted the cap off the lube and squeezed some onto three of the fingers on his right hand. He put his left hand on Evan’s dick, to try and distract Evan from the pain, as he pushed his pointer finger, which he had just put lube on, inside of him. It was uncomfortable at first for Evan, but when Connor kissed him softly, he relaxed onto his hand. Connor added a second finger and then a third. When Evan was stretched to Connor’s satisfaction, he unbuttoned his pants and lowered his underwear. His dick stood tall and proud, finally freed of its cloth prison. Evan noted that Connor was just as hard as Evan, if not harder. Connor put on the condom himself and covered his length with the lube left over on his fingers. Connor pushed into Evan inch by inch until he was all the way in. Connor could tell that Evan was uncomfortable, by the look on his face, so he waited patiently for Evan to relax around him.

“Move please,” Evan begged.

“Not yet, I don’t want to hurt you,” Connor replied, concern lacing his tone of voice.

“Please, I need it. Please, Connor,” Evan pleaded.

After a few moments, Connor felt Evan relax on him and Connor pulled all the way out of Evan before pushing back in. Evan moaned loudly, and Connor groaned softly. It was pleasurable for both. They both knew that each of them and the other wanted this, needed this. Evan was very vocal, while Connor was not. Even though they have different reactions, they both loved what they were doing and who they were doing it with. Connor kissed Evan hotly as his thrusts became faster and more erratic, signaling that he was close to going over the edge. When Connor started to stroke Evan’s hardened member with his right hand, keeping his left on the bed for support, his thrusts became even faster.

“I’m so...close,” Evan panted between breaths.

“Me too,” responded Connor, so quiet Evan could barely hear him.

With each thrust of Connor’s hips, Evan was getting closer to the edge, as was Connor. Just before he released, Connor kissed him faintly.

“So... beautiful,” Connor whispered in Evan’s ear.

And that was it, that sent Evan over. He closed his eyes very tightly when he came, but when he opened them back up, Connor was gone. Connor wasn’t fucking him into the mattress, he was in his room in his pajamas, cock harder than it had ever been in his life. Evan was confused for a moment before he understood what was going on, it had all been a dream. His heart hurt at this realization because he thought that the only way he would ever have Connor was in his dreams. It was Saturday morning, which meant that his mother wasn’t home, and wouldn’t be home for many hours, so, he grabbed Connor’s sweatshirt, which laid to the right of him, and lowered his pants, intending to get rid of the situation he currently found himself in. He put Connor’s hoodie over his face, just as it had been in his dream. Evan closed his eyes and ran his hands over his body, imagining that they were instead Connor’s hands. He teased his nipples by running his fingers over them very gently, this made him moan softly. Evan’s hands traveled all the way down his body, to his member. He took his pants completely off and when he gave his dick a few strokes, he loudly moaned out Connor’s name. His left hand traveled up to his face to push the sweatshirt even closer to his face, as his right hand continued its motions on his penis. Just then, his phone rang. His phone was placed on his nightstand, in the same spot Evan had put it the night before. Evan reluctantly removed the hoodie from his face and checked to see who was trying to call him, it was Connor. Not only was Connor trying to call him, but he wanted to FaceTime with him. Evan decided to answer the phone, at the time not able to think of a good excuse for if Connor asked him why he had not answered. The same face he was imagining just a few moments ago popped up on screen, making Evan fill with anxiety.

“Hansen are you okay?” Connor asked, “You don’t look so well.”

“Ah...yeah, Evan replied moaning.

Evan continued the motions of his right hand, trying to get off without Connor’s knowledge.

“I don’t know, your face is really red and you’re making some strange noises.” Evan tried to quiet his moans, but he was unsuccessful.

“Is your mom home?” Connor asked.

“Ngh, no.”

“Alright, I’m coming over,” Connor declared.

“You really, mph, don’t have to.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Connor!” Evan screamed.

“Eight!” Connor kept Evan on the phone.

Evan tried to keep quiet but knew he had to hurry. He saw Connor run out of his house, get into his car, and drive away. He saw him speed to his house and even run a few red lights. Evan was frantic now, wanting to get off so badly. His hand was moving at a vigorous pace. And then, he heard the front door open. Evan put the sweatshirt under the blankets, trying to hide it from Connor. Just as Evan threw the covers over himself, Connor opened his bedroom door. Connor rushed toward Evan to check to see if he was okay and tried to make Evan comfortable by tucking him into bed, but when Connor smoothed out the covers with his hands, the palm of his left hand grazed over Evan’s cock making Evan moan. In his panic, Connor hadn’t noticed what he had done.

“Don’t worry. It’s okay. I’m here,” Connor said soothingly yet worriedly.

Then Connor rolled down the sleeve of his hoodie. On his wrist was a black hair tie. Connor pulled his hair away from his face and put it into a ponytail. Evan looked up at Connor, he was so beautiful. It took all of Evan’s strength not to cum at the sight.

And that’s how the rest of the day went. Connor taking care of Evan while under the belief that he was sick and Evan lying in bed with a boner, trying his hardest not to finish his masturbation session while in the intense, caring gaze of Connor.

Tuesday afternoon is when Connor and Evan scheduled to work on their project again. Connor held open the front door for Evan, and though a small gesture, had Evan blushing. He swallowed hard. Evan was carrying his backpack on one shoulder. It contained his homework and the hoodie Evan had stolen from Connor. Evan had been bringing Connor’s sweatshirt everywhere. He always had it with him. But Evan was nervous that Connor would notice his hoodie missing. So, he was going to secretly trade the sweatshirt in his bag for another one of Connor's. Evan knew that Connor would have to be out of his room for this exchange to take place. Connor led Evan up to his room, just like the first time Evan had been to his house and his room was almost the same as Evan had remembered it, but it looked much cleaner. There weren’t any clothes on the floor and his desk was cleared. Evan sat down on Connor’s bed.

“I have to go get my laptop from downstairs. I’ll be right back,” Connor said, turning around to leave the room.

Evan knew that this would be his chance to exchange the sweatshirts. At that moment, Connor left the room to go fetch his computer. Evan stood up and reached for his backpack. He unzipped it and took out Connor’s hoodie. Evan walked over to Connor’s closet and opened the door. There were several black sweatshirts pushed to the far left of the closet. Evan took one of the sweatshirts off the white hangers they were on and put the one from his backpack onto the same hanger. Evan closed the door, went back over to Connor’s bed, put the hoodie into his book bag, zipped it back up, and sat back down onto the bed. Just as Evan sat down, Connor opened the door to his bedroom. He had his silver-colored laptop in his left hand. Connor sat down on the bed, to the left of where Evan was sitting and opened his computer. The black painted nails of Connor’s fingers tapped on the keyboard as he logged into his laptop. Once he was logged in, he opened the programs they needed to continue their project.

After an hour of working on their paper, Connor looked up at Evan with a smile. His eyes sparkling in the light emitted from his computer. He was beautiful, and Evan wanted to kiss him so badly. By the grace of God, Evan somehow managed to stop himself from ruining his friendship with Connor by one simple mistake. That got Evan thinking: What if he did like him back? Would they get together? Risk ruining their friendship? What if they broke up? Would Connor never want to talk to him again? Evan focused back on the project, knowing if he didn’t that he would have a panic attack. Even if Evan had these questions, he knew it didn’t matter. Connor would never love him back anyway.  
Connor and Evan worked on their paper for two more hours after that. Connor drove Evan home that night. Connor didn’t even need to ask for directions, he knew his way to Evan’s by heart. While they were sitting in Connor’s car in Evan’s driveway, Connor asked him a question.

“Would you like to hang out sometime?”

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

“I’m not sure,” Connor replied.

“I think I know the perfect place.”

“Where?” Connor questioned.

“It’s a secret,” Evan said with mock mystery in his voice.

“Alright, how does Friday at six sound?” Connor suggested.

“Sounds great! I’ll see you then.”

Evan exited Connor’s car and walked up to his front porch with his bag. Evan turned around and waved to Connor while he pulled out of the driveway. Connor stopped his car and rolled down the window when he was in the street.

“See you Friday at six,” Connor shouted.

As Evan entered the house, he thought about how lucky he was. He got to see a side of Connor that most people will never even get the chance to see. Evan walked into the kitchen to be met by his mother.

“Honey, where were you?” Evan’s mom asked with concern clearly lacing her tone.

“Sorry mom, I was at Connor’s. We were working on a project for school together,” Evan told his mother apologetically.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with this boy. Is he your boyfriend?” His mother teased.

Evan’s face turned scarlet, even though he knew his mother was messing with him, he couldn’t help his body’s reaction to her words.

“Aww, you’re too cute. Don’t worry, honey, I support you.”

“…Thanks, mom,” Evan said quietly with his face red but still managing a smile.

Evan went up to his mother and wrapped his arms loosely around her. His mother was most definitely his biggest supporter. This way one of the many reasons why he loved her so much. She was kind to everyone, loyal to the people she cared about, extremely smart, and caring toward anybody. She was his mother and he loved her just as much, if not more than she loved him.

It was a warm Wednesday evening. The sun had just set about an hour ago. Evan’s mother was still at work, so he had the whole house to himself for a while. Evan could not stop thinking about Connor, sweet, friendly Connor. He was nice to those who he cared for, had a great sense of humor, and astonishingly beautiful. God, he was beautiful. His smile could easily light up a pitch-black room, his eyes were utterly captivating, and his hair was luscious beyond all belief. He was the best-looking person Evan had ever seen. Shit, now his dick was hard as a rock. Evan slowly slid down his pants and pulled Connor’s black sweatshirt, which had been taken to bed the night before, over his flushed face. He kept his left hand on the hoodie and pushed it toward his face, as the other one traveled down his body, across his sternum, rubbing his nipples, and running about his stomach. He loved the sensations his hands were giving him. He teased the spot right above the white-colored elastic of his light blue underwear, shuddering at this motion, as though he was cold. Evan tightly shut his eyes, imagining his hands, which continued to play with his body, were Connor’s, not his own. Evan wanted so badly for Connor to be dominating him.

“Connor, fuck…” Evan moaned almost silently.

His hand slipped past the elastic of his underwear, wanting to move this along. He played with his testicles, pulled them, squeezed them, being careful not to hurt himself, until he could not bear it anymore and started to stroke his dick, slowly at first. Evan panted and moaned for Connor as he masturbated. He wanted Connor so very badly, wished he could have him like this, wished he wanted him back. Even though Evan knew it was impossible, that it was simply wishful thinking, he could not help but entertain the idea, the thought that maybe, possibly Connor wanted him as badly as Evan wanted him. His strokes were starting to get much faster and much sloppier. Suddenly, his phone started to play the song he had set for his ringtone, Trees, by Twenty-one Pilots, signaling that he was getting a phone call. Evan looked to see who was calling him, interrupting his masturbation session. When he looked at the screen, his phone had his mother’s face plastered on it and at the top was the word ‘mom.’ Evan quickly removed his hand from his length and answered the phone.

“Hey, mom.”

“Hi, honey. I’ll be bringing food home and I just wanted to know what you wanted.”

“Could you bring me home a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke?”

“Of course, sweetie. I’ll be home in twenty minutes.”

“Bye, mom. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Evan hung up the phone.

Evan looked down and saw that he had become flaccid in the duration of the phone call. His mother was expected to be home in a few minutes, so, reluctantly, he pulled his pants back up and got out of bed. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t get off, but there was, unfortunately, nothing he could do about it. Evan opened his bedroom door, which was painted white, walked through the doorway, and closed the door behind him, with a soft click of the lock. He slowly made his way down the wooden stairs and went into the pristine kitchen. The silver sink was overflowed with dirty dishes and Evan decided that his mother would be overjoyed to see the dishes clean, so that’s what he did. Evan walked up to the sink and picked up one of the filthy plates. He put a bit of soap onto a sponge and scrubbed it until it was clean. He did the same for all the others and dried them. Once he had done this, he put the dishes in their respective cupboards. He washed his hands directly afterward, as to not spread germs. He was finished in a little bit more than fifteen minutes. When he completed the chore, he walked into the living room and sat down on the black plush couch. He turned on the flat screen television and patiently waited for his mother to return home.

Evan’s mother came home five minutes later carrying two small brown paper bags and a drink tray, the bags in one hand and the drink tray in the other. Evan walked up to his mother and took the food from her, bringing it into the kitchen. He set the food down on one of the marble counters on the right of the stove. His mother followed behind him into the kitchen and as she entered she saw the sink empty. She came up behind Evan and placed a chaste kiss to his left cheek as a sign of appreciation.

“Thank you for doing the dishes, sweetie.”

“You’re welcome, mom. I was just bored, and I thought about how you had a long day of work and wouldn’t have to come home just to work some more, so I tried to help out.”

Evan and his mother took their respective food from out of the paper bags and sat down in the chairs surrounding the wooden dining room table. Evan unwrapped his cheeseburger and took a bite, the cheesy deliciousness hitting his taste buds in just the right way.

“So, how was work today?” Evan asked once he had finished swallowing his mouthful of food.

“It was pretty good, I was quite busy, but nobody was too demanding.”

“That’s good,” Evan replied.

“So, anyway, when do I get to meet this Connor boy you’ve been hanging out with recently?”

“Mom!” Evan squeaked, his voice cracking, as his face turned red.

“What? I think it’s cute how you have a crush on this kid, and I just want to make sure he is a good person for you to be friends, and maybe more, with.”

“I don’t know, mom. Maybe sometime soon,” Evan told his mother, filled with nervousness. However, he had no intention on his mother meeting Connor anytime soon, for several reasons.

“Don’t be worried. If you love him, I bet I will too.”

“Alright, I’ll tell him you want to meet him. I’m not making any promises though.”

“Thank you, honey.”

“You’re welcome.”

Thursday came and went and before Evan knew it, it was Friday afternoon. Evan was searching his closet, trying to find an outfit that looked good on him. He had to try on many different shirts before he finally settled on one that brought out his eyes. Since he wanted to look his best for Connor, he took a shower, combed his hair until it was just right, brushed his teeth, and put on the clothing he had chosen to wear on his outing with Connor. He was excited to hang out with Connor outside of a school setting and could barely repress his extreme joy. Evan walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him and went downstairs. He saw his mother sitting on the plush sofa folding a basket of laundry.

“Mom, Connor’s going to be picking me up in about twenty minutes,” Evan said as he glanced at the clock, on the wall opposite the tv.

“Where are you guys going?” “He doesn’t know this, but I’m taking him to Ala mode and then the orchard.”

“I hope you have fun, sweetie. Tell me about your date when you get back, I would love to hear about it.”

“I will,” Evan replied, his face turning red.

“Stay safe, I love you.”

“I will, love you too.”

Connor arrived shortly after their conversation, it felt like no time at all. Evan ran up to his car and got into the passenger seat. He closed the side door and buckles his seatbelt.

“So, where are we going?” Connor asked.

“Shush, I’ll give you the directions. I know the way like the back of my hand. As I said a couple of days ago, where we’re going is a secret,” Evan told Connor, pushing the pointer finger of his right hand to his own lips.

“Alright then, let’s go. Just don’t take me to a secluded area and kill me,” Connor said with a wink, signaling that he was joking around with him.

“It’s a secret, maybe I will, maybe I won’t,” Evan said joking right back at Connor.

Connor pulled out of Evan’s driveway and started to make his way down the street. When he reached the first fork in the road, Connor looked over at Evan.

“Take a right,” Evan instructed.

“Now a left.”

“Go straight.”

“Take another right.”

After around ten minutes of directing Connor on where to go, they arrived at their destination.

“Ala mode?” Connor asked with a smile.

“My favorite ice cream place,” Evan replied.

They exited the car and entered the ice cream parlor. At the counter was a blond woman with blue eyes who looked to be in her late teens. They walked up to the bar and looked at the many different options.

“What can I get ya?” The woman, whose name was Paige, as shown by her name tag, asked.

Evan looked over at Connor and he looked over at him while making a motion that Evan took to mean ‘go ahead.’

“Can I get pistachio?”

“Great choice,” the blond complimented as she winked.

Connor gave the lady a death glare. Evan didn’t understand why he was giving the woman such a nasty look. She didn’t do anything bad.

“And for you, sir?” Paige asked with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Chocolate,” Connor said through gritted teeth.

Connor was being very hostile toward the lady, and frankly, it was scaring him. Especially because he didn’t understand what the girl did to make Connor act in such a way. It must have been bad, Evan had never seen Connor this angry, even when he was being bullied at school. Sure, there were times when he was mad, but he never did anything like this. Evan was a little frightened, and he wasn’t even on the receiving end of the look and Connor’s actions. That look could chill someone to the core. Evan didn’t know how scared he would be if Connor ever acted in such a way toward him. Connor looked at Evan and must have seen the fear in his face because his features relaxed and he even looked a bit guilty.

“Alright, here you boys go,” the woman said handing them their ice creams.

“The total is $5.20,” she told them. Evan started to reach for his wallet in his back pocket when Connor stopped him.

“I’m paying. I was the one who suggested going out, consider it my thank you for putting up with me.”

Evan smiled. Connor paid the lady and she gave them their receipt. On the slip of paper, there was a phone number in pink glitter pen. Next to the phone number was a heart and the words ‘call me.’ Connor snatched the receipt and while they walked out of the shop with their ice creams, threw it out and glared at the girl one last time. Connor snaked his arm around Evan’s waist like he was protecting him from her. Evan liked the feeling of Connor’s arm around him, but he was filled with so many questions that he wished he could ask. He decided to ask Connor the biggest one he had:

“What was that about?”

“She gave me a bad vibe.”

That didn’t really answer his question, more importantly, didn’t explain his actions. Evan didn’t know what he was talking about, she seemed normal to him, but maybe Connor noticed something that he missed that would explain the way Connor was just acting.

“Thank you for paying,” Evan said, deciding to change the subject. He put the questions into the back of his mind, so he could look back on them later.

“You’re welcome. I was going to pay for you wherever you chose for us to go. I guess I’ll be glad that you didn’t choose a super high-end restaurant,” Connor replied.

Connor walked up to his car and opened the driver side door. Before Connor entered the car, Evan stopped him, still in the same place he was standing before Connor unlocked his car.

“There’s another place I want to take you before we go back. It isn’t too far a walk from here.” Connor went and stood next to Evan on his left.

“Lead the way.”

After a short five-minute walk, in which they finished their ice creams, they arrived at an orchard filled with many different species of trees, birch and oak being the most predominant.

“Wow!” Connor said in amazement.

“This is where I come to think when life gets too rough.”

“I can see why you chose this place. It’s beautiful.”

“I don’t have that many chances to come here anymore, but when I was younger, my parents took me here all the time.”

Connor looked at everything around him, marveling at the allure of the location. His face had a look of astonishment written on it. He was so pretty. Evan thought about how lucky he was to have Connor in his life. Even if he would never truly have him, he was glad to be considered his friend. Connor then looked at Evan and smiled.

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome.”

Connor stared at an oak tree for a second before running toward it. Evan followed to see what Connor was up to. Connor began to climb the tree, one branch to the next.

“Come on, Hansen!” Connor yelled joyously.

Evan followed Connor up the tree and when Connor sat down on one of the branches, Evan sat next to him. The sun had just begun to set. It was a perfect day.

“So, Hansen, what do you plan on doing once we get out of school?” Connor asked suddenly.

“I don’t know, maybe climb the Appalachian trail, write a book, or possibly even learn to sail.”

“That would be so cool. Having your face on the back of a novel would be awesome.”

“How about you?”

“I haven’t really given it much thought. I guess I’ll just go wherever the wind takes me.”

“I would love to be able to live so carefree,” Evan said, “but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to.”

Connor paused for a second to think, before replying, “living like that isn’t always the best. You don’t really have ambition and you expect things to be given to you.”

“Since we’re asking questions and being honest with each other, I have something to ask you.”

“Shoot,” Connor responded.

“Is there anyone that you have a crush on?” Evan asked, his face going red.

“What are we, thirteen-year-old girls?” Connor said.

“Sorry, I-” Evan started before getting interrupted.

“I’m joking, Hansen. You need to learn to relax.”

“Sorry.”

“And stop apologizing so much. There’s no reason to. You did nothing wrong.”

“Sorr-” Evan started before shutting himself up, realizing what he was about to do.

“Who?” Evan asked quickly, beginning to be filled with a mixed sense of hope and dread.

“Well it’s a guy,” Connor started before being interrupted by Evan.

“You’re gay?” Evan asked in extreme surprise.

“Yes, I’m gay. Jeez, where have you been, Hansen? Anyway, as I said, it’s a guy. He has medium length brown hair and blue eyes. He has a charming laugh and a smile that lights up my life. He’s funny and sweet and kind. He has severe anxiety, but that’s alright, it just makes him more adorable. But I know I’ll never be able to have him because he’s straight, and I’m completely fine with it. If he’s happy, I’m happy. And before you ask how I know he’s straight, he had a crush on my sister.”

“Woah, you really feel strongly about him.”

“That I do, Hansen, that, I do.”

“What’s his name?” Evan asked, jealous of whoever it is that has Connor’s heart.

“Um... I don’t really feel comfortable giving out his name, sorry.”

“That’s fine, I completely understand.”

“Sorry.”

“Now look who’s apologizing so much.”

“Sorr- wow, I get it now,” Connor said with understanding lighting up his face.

Evan and Connor looked forward, watching the sun go down. After a few minutes, the moon began to show itself. A breeze started to blow, as it got colder. Evan was shivering.

“Are you alright, Hansen?” Connor asked, concern obvious in his voice.

“Yeah, just cold,” Evan replied.

Just then, Connor unzipped his hoodie, slid his arms out, and wrapped it around Evan’s shoulders.

“That better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Connor put his arm around Evan and pulled him in so that his head was resting on Connor’s shoulder. Evan was overwhelmed, the hoodie was already enough to cause him to struggle to remain calm and not get a hard-on, for it smelled of Connor. But his head on Connor’s shoulder was too much, however, Evan remained. He loved being in Connor’s arms and knew it was a rare opportunity.

Evan had to muster all his strength as to not get hard. That would be so embarrassing. Connor would notice and hate him, and Evan doesn’t think he’d be able to manage without him. Once he got a taste of Connor, he kept wanting more. Connor was Evan’s addiction and Evan doesn’t think he can quit cold turkey. He needs Connor in his life and maybe someday he would get over his stupid crush on him and be fine with just being his friend, but today was not that day. Today, Evan wanted, needed Connor, even though he would never have him. It sucks to want something so bad but know you’ll never be able to get it.

After about an hour of just lying there, they decided to go home. They climbed down the tree and walked back to where Connor’s car was parked. Connor drove Evan home, and when Evan was on his front porch, he turned around and waved at Connor, staring at him longingly. Connor waved back as he drove away. Evan went inside and ascended the stairs. He quietly walked to his room and entered, closing the door behind him. He climbed into bed, checking the time on his phone. It was 11:30. Evan placed his phone on his nightstand and snuggled with Connor’s sweatshirt. He was so tired. He went to sleep, without even changing his clothes.

It was a picture-perfect Sunday afternoon and Evan was spending time in his room. He was lying motionless in his bed. He couldn’t get Friday’s events out of his head, couldn’t get the questions he had out of his head, couldn’t get Connor out of his head. Connor, the smart, caring, kind boy who Evan was in love with. Connor had perfect brown hair and matching eyes, a dazzling smile, and a laugh that could warm your heart. He had a cold exterior, but once you got to know him, you would realize that he was one of the best people you would ever get the chance to meet. Evan loved Connor with all his heart and didn’t know if he would ever stop loving Connor. Connor had a body sculpted by the gods and Evan just wished he could see more of it. He wished he could see Connor lying on top of him, loving him just as much as Evan loved him. As Evan fantasized about Connor, blood began to gather into his dick and by the time he realized this, he was completely hard. Evan slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pulled down his pants and underwear, gathering them above his knee. He grabbed Connor’s sweatshirt, which lied between his bed and the wall and brought it up to his face. He breathed in Connor’s scent and started to tease his body with his hands. He kept one hand on the hoodie, while the other explored his body. He imagined it was Connor, teasing him, wanting him, loving him.

Connor knocked on the front door. Surprisingly, who Connor suspected was Evan’s mother answered the door.

“Hello, Mrs. Hansen,” Connor greeted.

“Hi, sweetie. What do you need?”

“I need to talk to Evan. There are some things that I need to explain.”

“Oh, you must be Connor. Evan talks about you all the time.”

“Evan talks about me?” Connor asked, a blush starting to form.

“Constantly. Come in. I was just about to run some errands, but I’m sure that Evan would love to see you.”

“Thank you.”

“His is the last room, on the left,” Evan’s mother instructed. Connor started to climb up the steps when Evan’s mom called out to him.

“Bye, honey.”

“See ya, Mrs. Hansen,” Connor said as he faced toward Evan’s mother halfway up the stairs, giving her a smile.

Evan’s mother exited the house and Connor resumed his ascent up the staircase. Connor followed Evan’s mom’s instructions and walked toward the last room on the left, Evan’s room. Connor placed his hand on the gold-colored doorknob, and twisted it, opening the door, surprised at the sight that lay before him. Evan had one hand on his cock and the other on a black piece of clothing, clutched to his face. Upon further inspection, Connor realized that the dark-colored fabric was one of his hoodies.

“Mmm...Connor,” Evan moaned.

Connor felt himself begin to grow hard. Evan was fantasizing about him. He had to be dreaming, but one more glance at the boy told him that this was all real. Connor took a deep breath and climbed into Evan’s bed, towering over him. Evan removed Connor’s sweatshirt from his face and gaped at the person in front of him.

“Connor!” Evan squeaked, “what are you doing here?”

“I was going to explain my actions on Friday, but it seems that there is no longer a need,” Connor replied.

As soon as these words were out of Connor’s mouth, he kissed Evan. The kiss was fiery and passionate on both ends. Neither of them wanted to waste any more time. They had both longed for this for so long.

When Connor pulled back for air, he said, “I love you, Hansen.”

There was so much seriousness in his voice and Evan could barely believe that this was happening.

“I love you too.”

Evan meant it with every part of his mind, heart, body, and soul. He loved him more than anything else and Evan didn’t know if he would ever love anyone or anything as much as he loved Connor. Evan leaned up and kissed Connor, much more gently than the first time. Once they broke apart, much to Evan’s disappointment, Connor pulled on Evan’s shirt to try and rid of it. When Evan realized what he was doing, he helped Connor pull his shirt off. Connor kissed across his jawline, down his neck, and over his chest. When he reached a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, he nipped and sucked at it. Evan moaned softly. This urged Connor on. He traveled to his nipples, keeping his hands and mouth on Evan’s body the whole way there. Connor took one into his mouth while playing with the other one with his fingers. Connor sucked and licked. He then switched, so that now Evan’s right nipple was in his mouth. Connor removed his mouth and slid down Evan’s pants even further since they were still at Evan’s mid-thigh so that they were completely off. Evan, realizing that Connor was still fully clothed, tugged at his sweatshirt. Connor removed his hoodie slowly, teasing Evan. Underneath, Connor was wearing a plain white tank-top. Evan thought he was beautiful like this. Well, Evan always thought Connor was beautiful, but there was just something about the way his hair was strewn and how Evan got to see more of Connor, that made him look so stunning. Connor slid off his white tank top and Evan couldn’t help but stare. He was thin and had light muscles coating his arms, chest, and stomach.

“Like what you see?” Connor teased.

Evan’s face turned redder, if that was even possible and glanced away nervously.

“Kidding,” Connor said as he leaned down to kiss Evan softly on the lips.

Evan looked back up at Connor as he slid his underwear off so that Evan was completely naked. Connor was still clothed below the waist. Connor kissed a trail from directly below Evan’s belly-button all the way to his dick. Connor kept eye contact with Evan while licking his lips and wrapping them around Evan’s cock. Evan moaned so loudly, he was sure his neighbors could hear him. He thought he was going to pass out from all the pleasure, for this was the first time he had ever been with someone in such an intimate way. Evan’s hands found themselves in Connor’s hair and pulled gently. Connor moaned around Evan’s dick, only creating more pleasure for him. When Evan was close to cumming, Connor pulled off him with a pop.

“Why did you stop?” Evan panted, trying to catch his breath.

“There’s something that I want to do.” Evan was about to question Connor on what he was going to do, when suddenly, Connor shimmied out of his pants and underwear.

“Do you have a condom and lube?” Connor asked.

“It’s in the drawer of my nightstand.”

Connor opened the drawer of the wooden nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube. Connor closed the drawer. He opened the lube and squirt some on three of his fingers. His pointer finger found Evan’s hole and Connor leaned down to kiss Evan while his finger pushed inside of him. A few tears escaped Evan’s eyes and Connor kissed them away.

“Shhh...It’s okay. I love you,” Connor soothingly whispered into his ear.

After a few seconds, Connor added another finger. This one wasn’t as painful as the first. Connor worked Evan, stretching his fingers this way and that before adding a third. Finally, when Connor felt like Evan was stretched enough, he opened the condom and put it on, as well as putting the remainder of the lube on himself. Just as Connor was about to push into Evan, he stopped.

“Are you sure you want to do this? There’s no coming back from what we’re about to do, and I really don’t want to pressure you to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Connor said, concern clearly lacing his tone.

“Yes, god. Please Connor, please,” Evan begged.

Connor pushed into Evan without another word. It was painful at first, but when Connor was all the way inside Evan, he stopped to let him adjust. Connor kissed Evan. After a few moments, the pain started to fade away.

“Move, please,” Evan begged.

And so, he did. Connor moved slowly at first, obviously trying to make sure Evan wasn’t in any pain, but when Evan started to grind down against him, he sped up. It felt so wonderful, and Connor looked so beautiful. His hair stuck to his face, his eyes were half-lidded, a blush was dusted across his cheeks, and a smile graced his lips. He looked so absolutely blissed. Connor sped up even more and Evan was starting to reach his limit. Evan assumed Connor was too, considering his thrusts were becoming quicker and more sporadic.

“So... close,” Evan said between heavy breaths.

“Me... too…” Connor huffed.

Connor suddenly wrapped one of his hands around Evan’s dick and started pumping, using the other to keep himself up. Evan was so very close to being sent over the edge and each stroke was pushing him closer to the brink. Connor sped up his hand and whispered in Evan’s ear.

“So... beautiful.”

That sent Evan over, way over. Evan had never cum so hard in his life. After a few more thrusts, Connor came as well. Connor rode out his high and afterward, he pulled out of Evan. Connor took off the condom, tied it off, and stood up from the bed to throw it into the plastic wastebasket, under Evan’s desk. Connor got back into bed, Evan scooching over to make more room for him to lay beside him. They laid in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Evan broke it.

“I had no idea you felt this way about me.”

“Really? I thought I had made it obvious,” Connor replied.

“How so?” Evan asked.

“Why do you think I was so worried when you were sick?”

“Um...actually, I have a confession to make; I wasn’t sick.”

“What?” Connor asked confused.

“I was masturbating.”

“Oh. Oh!” Connor exclaimed in sudden realization, blushing profusely.

“So that’s why…”

“I was blushing and sweating, yeah.”

“Well, anyway…” Connor said trying to change the subject, “I also asked you on a date and I was so jealous of the cashier on said date.”

“That was a date?” Evan asked.

“Heh, to me; yeah, it was.”

“Well, I had absolutely no idea.”

“Well, I guess we’re both just oblivious idiots,” Connor replied, chuckling.

They glanced at each other, a smile on both of their faces, and burst into a fit of laughter.

Once they calmed down, Connor smiled lovingly at Evan and said, “I love you, Hansen.”

“I love you too,” Evan replied wholeheartedly.


End file.
